A Battle Kinship Story
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Imagine if Splero went to Japan from Israel to begin their Pokemon experiences with their very own human and Pokemon friends alike. This story might find this interesting to some. Filled with more words and took place in a very recent Pokemon time, witness the Israeli OC's Pokemon experiences in Japan!
1. Splero's First Experience

_**This is maybe my first Pokemon romance story that i ever made in the first months of 2015. I made this new romance story to testify that i also loved Pokemon-based stories too. By the way, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Splero's First Experience

Splero was finally made his flight with his jet fighter from Israel to Japan. With his orange Hazmat Suit donned, he kept on doing maintenance work on his jet fighter. He went to Japan to have a year-long visit with his Japanese accomplices that he met shortly after the First Israeli Guerrilla War Emergency. Splero left Kyla and his friends in Israel since they were a little bit reluctant to go to Japan since their jet fighters was in bad shape and needed repair. One day, Splero was modifying his jet fighter when he was greeted by a young man named Mike...

"Hey, Splero!" - Mike greeted -

"Hey, Mike! Nice to meet you here!" -Splero replied -

"Nice to meet you too, Splero. How's the war?" - Mike asked -

"It's quite bloody, Mike but we Israelis won the war emergency." - Splero replied -

Mike then saw the Israeli markings on the jet fighter...

"You earned 11 kills in the said war emergency, Splero?" - Mike asked -

"Yes, Mike. 6 by guns and 5 by rockets." - Splero replied -

"That's good, Splero. You're now a flying ace of Israel." - Mike said -

"I also earned this medal too, Mike." - Splero added -

Splero shown his medal to Mike. The medal is round and colored bronze. It also bears some Israeli markings. Mike was so astonished by this...

"Wow, that's great! This medal of yours remembered my own badge that i won long ago." - Mike said -

"From the war?" - Splero asked -

"No, Splero. I got it from a Pokemon battle." - Mike replied -

Mike shown his own badge from his case. The badge is egg-shaped and colored silver. It also had angel-like wings and ribbons. Splero was also astonished...

"Hey, we're the same! By the way, what Pokemon did you captured and trained for that Pokemon battle that you mentioned?" - Splero asked -

"It's a male Riolu, Splero. I got it from a Pokemon Breeder and after it hatched, i took good care with it for a few months before i earned my victory on my first Pokemon battle." - Mike replied -

"Now that's a considerable parenting, Mike." - Splero said -

"I could also wanted him to meet you too, Splero." - Mike added -

Mike then released a Poke Ball from his belt. When the Poke Ball touched the ground, Mike's Riolu finally appeared...

"Splero, meet Riolu." - Mike introduced -

Splero slowly handshakes Riolu's paw...

"Hi, Riolu. I'm Splero. Israel's flying ace and Mike's friend." - Splero introduced -

"Nice to meet you too, Splero." - Riolu replied -

Splero smiled as he continued on handshaking. Mike then have a gift box for him...

"Splero, we'll be get going to somewhere by now. Take this gift box by the way." - Mike said -

"Thanks, guys. Take care on your trips." - Splero replied -

Mike and Riolu left him. Splero carried the gift box on his hands. Later at Splero's apartment, Splero opened the gift box and he uncovered a Pokemon Journal, a Pokedex, a few Medical Sprays and a few Poke Balls. Splero also read a letter from Mike and Riolu...

_Dear Splero_

_We gave you this gift so that you could begin your Pokemon career for the time being. Have fun by the way!_

_\- Mike and Riolu -_

Splero smiled on the very plain letter.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 1. Splero finally had a opportunity to begin with his very own Pokemon career as a novice Pokemon Trainer. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, everyone!**_


	2. A Israeli Trainer's First Training

_**This is the 2nd story chapter of the whole story. After i was accredited as a De Havilland Vampire fighter ace for Strike Fighters Israel, i was being encouraged to update this story with a new chapter. Please enjoy reading this by the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Israeli Trainer's First Training

Splero was inside his apartment and he kept for hours on reading the Pokemon Journal that he received from Mike and Riolu. He learned a lot from it too...

"Pokemon were wild creatures that were being caught by civilization as pets. They were also trained by Trainers for Pokemon Battles in various cities. Small to Large and Rare to Common, they can be caught for any purpose with them. Some can be even acquired by Pokemon Breeders while others can be traded."

Splero then looked on the Poke Balls. The red and white capsules reminded the grenades that he used in the 1950-1954 war emergency long ago...

"Pokemon can be caught with the use of Poke Balls but before they could be caught, they should be incapacitated with status problems or simply by weakness. Status problems can vary from sleeping to poisoning, depending on the type of moves that the Pokemon uses against it. If these steps were not followed, the Pokemon that was intended to be captured will escape and flee. If they were going to be captured without status problems, they had a 50:50 chance in being captured or evaded from it's captors."

Splero then looked on his empty Pokemon Battle Badge Case. He continued on reading...

"Pokemon Battles were famous events that can be occurred recently or annually. They were a common sight to the entire nation because Trainers who won Pokemon Battles bring home prize cash and in special occasions, Pokemon Battle Badges."

Upon saying that, Splero was interested by this. Then, a series of knocks were hammering on Splero's door. Splero approached the door to open it up and as he does, Mike, Riolu and a female Pokemon Trainer greeted him...

"Hey, Splero. Good day to visit you again." - Mike greeted -

"Hello, Mike. It's good to see you guys too. Please come inside." - Splero replied -

Mike, Riolu and the female Pokemon Trainer entered to Splero's apartment. Mike introduced her female Pokemon Trainer that he recently befriends...

"Splero, meet my best friend by the way. Her name is Kara. She is a expert Pokemon Trainer who won a few famous Pokemon Battles and a series of Pokemon Battle Badges." - Mike introduced -

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Kara. I'm Splero Telekef, Israeli flying ace." - Splero replied, greeting his new female friend -

"It's nice to meet you too, Splero." - Kara replied back -

"So Splero, how's your Pokemon Trainer Training Lessons?" - Mike asked -

"It's good, Mike. This training really molds me as a novice Pokemon Trainer." - Splero replied -

"So you're ready for your first Pokemon capture, Splero?" - Kara asked -

"I'm ready, Kara. I had my Poke Balls ready for my first Pokemon capture." - Splero replied -

"Then let's go, Splero! I'm very eager to see you try!" - Riolu said -

"Ok, Riolu. I will!" - Splero replied -

Splero donned his orange Hazmat Suit that he worn in the said war emergency long ago. Mike asked him...

"By the way, Splero...What is that suit that you were wearing?" - Mike asked -

"This is a orange Hazmat Suit that i worn in the 1950 First Israeli Guerrilla War Emergency long ago. I worn this suit since i'm piloting De Havilland Vampire jet fighters long ago." - Splero replied -

"Why are you wearing it, Splero?" - Kara asked -

"I'm wearing this since i like these suit. The weather in here is quite cold for me so i always wore this suit to warm me up from the cold weather." - Splero replied -

Splero then donned his knapsack and he fasten his Pokemon Trainer Belt...

"Come on, guys. I'm ready now. Let's go now!" - Splero said -

Mike, Kara and Riolu agreed and they nodded their heads. They then went outside along with Splero.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 2. Splero is now ready for his first challenge along with Mike, Riolu and Kara. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, everyone!**_


	3. A Night Time Expectation Part 1

_**This is the 3rd story chapter of the whole story. While celebrating the 2015 Chinese Lunar New Year here in the Philippines and in participating the Egyptian Air Campaign for Strike Fighters Israel, i had gained some time for me to update this story with a new updated chapter. Please enjoy reading everyone!**_

_**PS: As i continued on the Egyptian Air Campaign that i participated recently, i was only using old British-made De Havilland Vampires of the 1950s against hostile F4 Phantoms. Despite that i gained some few losses, i been racketing enough kills for me to be accredited as a fighter ace. By the way, this chapter contains some early blood and romance too. Once again, have fun reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Night Time Expectation Part 1

By nightfall, Splero, Kara, Mike and Riolu went to the forests just outside the city outskirts. Splero was getting his skills to the test for his first Pokemon capture...

"Ok, Splero. We're in the forest. Keep an eye for any wild Pokemon. Since it's night time now, you have stealth to capture your very own." - Mike said -

"Ok, Mike. Duly-noted." - Splero replied -

They then split up and scattered around the entire forest. Splero became cautious and with a Poke Ball on his hand, he went deeper and deeper in the forest. He was venturing through the forest so much that he was not in the eyeful sight of Kara, Mike and Riolu. While Splero keep on venturing, he could hear some rustling in the bushes behind him...

"W-Who's there?!" - Splero said -

Splero went to the bushes and he checked it but there's nothing in it. Then a swift movement passed by upon Splero's back. Splero was surprised...

"W-Who's there i said! Show yourself!" - Splero repeated -

Splero then keeled and removed his breathing hood of his orange Hazmat Suit. He then obtained a flashlight from his hood and he wore his Hazmat Suit breathing hood to his again. He switched his flashlight on but as he does, a female Lucario leaped on his back with a deadly-like rage. She pinned Splero to ground. Splero could feel the paws being placed to his back. Pinned to the ground, the female Lucario asked him...

"So, you came here to capture me?"

Splero replied back...

"Y-Yes, i would. W-Why?"

"Oh, nothing else but unfortunately, you're time's up!"

Upon saying that, she bears all of her fangs and she coats them with a unknown substance before sinking them all to Splero's neck. Splero could release very distressed screams from his mouth. Splero struggled to remove Lucario's fangs from his neck but Lucario's fangs went deeper and she continued on biting his neck until the neck portion of his orange Hazmat Suit was now damaged. With the fangs now sank deeply on his neck and with blood leaking from it, Splero could feel something odd. Minutes later, he finally lost his consciousness and collapsed. The female Lucario was so crazied by her bite that she also lost her consciousness and she collapsed on his back. Both of them were now on the grass, concealed by the darkness.

Despite Splero's screaming for help, Kara, Mike and Riolu didn't noticed it since they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 3. Splero was just having his first Pokemon in the forest along with his friends but a near-deadly experience ensued. Stay tuned for Splero's outcome on Chapter 4, everyone!**_


	4. A Night Time Expectation Part 2

_**This is the 4th chapter of the whole story. After i reported on the outcomes of the Egyptian Air Campaign for Strike Fighters Israel, my jet fighter ace career still continues recently. By the way, please enjoy reading since this chapter followed the events from the previous chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Night Time Expectation Part 2

Splero then regained consciousness 15 minutes later and he realized that he was bitten by a female Lucario on his neck. His neck was still bleeding but not so much. Splero could also feel something different on his mind and soul but he didn't mind it much. He turned and noticed the still knocked out female Lucario on the grass. Splero checked and double-checked her up...

"Man, i didn't believe that this female Pokemon really do that to me." - Splero thought to himself -

Splero checked the female Lucario's vital signs. He can still find her normal heart rate and breathing rate...

"She's really picked me off. I think she is still breathing and alive." - Splero added -

Splero then obtained a few bandages and a container filled with medical alcohol. He applied them all to the bite wounds on his neck but surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain on it...

"That's odd. I didn't feel anything." - Splero said, applying a few bandages on his wounds -

Then the female Lucario regained consciousness. Splero cringed at her. The female Lucario then gazed him...

"Hey, there. I hope that you're not freaking out by this." - the female Lucario said -

"Yeah, i know. You nearly killed me indeed. You also bit me in my neck." - Splero replied -

"Don't worry about that. My fangs were coated by my bodily fluids. When it came contact with living flesh, the fluids then combined with your own DNA." - Lucario reassured -

"Whoa. That's interesting to me enough." - Splero remarked -

Lucario sat on the grass. Splero asked her again...

"By the way, why did you that to me?" - Splero asked -

"I did that to you because i thought that you were among the hunters that taken my parents and my mate long ago. They were taken away from me when i'm still a young female Riolu. To prepare my revenge against them, i trained myself for years in the forest all alone and at all times until i evolved to a deadly female Lucario." - Lucario explained -

Splero felt sorry for her short but heartbreaking story. He tried to reassure her...

"I'm sorry when i heard that, Lucario. I was just finding my first Pokemon today, not hunting them." - Splero said -

"Wait, you're a Pokemon Trainer?" - Lucario asked -

"Yes, Lucario but i'm just a novice Pokemon Trainer from Israel. Me and my friends were finding some Pokemon in here since i'm starting my first career from being a jet fighter ace to a Israeli Novice Pokemon Trainer." - Splero replied, scratching the back of his head and posing a smile -

Lucario gazed on him...

"So you're finding your first Pokemon for the first time?" - Lucario asked -

"Yes, Lucario. I'm beginning my own Pokemon career from scratch." - Splero replied -

Lucario approached him...

"Can i be you're first Starter Pokemon?" - Lucario asked -

Splero was surprised by her words...

"Are you serious, Lucario?" - Splero asked her, surprised -

"I mean it much. Besides, it is a good idea on trusting on the side of a novice Pokemon Trainer." - Lucario replied -

Splero could feel a sense of joy by her own words...

"I would be grateful if you joined yourself to me." - Splero said -

Lucario then gave him a hug. Splero was surprised by this. Her fur was so warm that he was so relaxed by this. They then gazed at each other...

"By the way, what's your name?" - Lucario asked -

"My name is Splero." - Splero replied -

"Splero, eh? That's a interesting name for me." - Lucario remarked -

They then snickered on. Splero then stood up and helped his new female Starter Pokemon on standing from the grass. Both of them then went to the forest to find the others.

While they returned to the forest, Kara, Mike and Riolu were also finding Splero.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 4. Splero finally befriended a female Lucario and he also got his first Starter Pokemon. Stay tuned for Chapter 5, everyone!**_


	5. A Night Time Expectation Part 3

_**This is the 5th Chapter of the whole story. Despite that i'm a bit injured today, i can still update this story. Please enjoy this new chapter by the way since this new story chapter followed the events from the previous chapter that i updated not long ago. Have fun reading!**_

_**PS: There is a lemon in this chapter, everyone so read it at your own risk!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Night Time Expectation Part 3

When Splero and Lucario finally arrived in the forest, they were quickly founded by Kara, Mike and Riolu...

"Hey, Splero! We looked everywhere for you! We're worried sick." - Mike said -

"Sorry, guys. I got lost but i had my first Starter Pokemon." - Splero replied -

Kara, Mike and Riolu were quite surprised that Splero finally captured a female Lucario...

"Whoa! This is a good one, Splero. Where did you got it?" - Kara asked -

"It's a long story, Kara but i'll explain it." - Splero replied -

As they returned to their camp site, Splero explained how Lucario was being captured and why she bit him in the neck. Kara, Mike and Riolu were having some time while listening to Splero's near-deadly story and enjoying their refreshments on the bonfire...

"Since you got bitten by Lucario, do you any serious pain in your wound on your neck?" - Riolu asked -

"Not at all, Riolu. Lucario seems to coat her fangs with her bodily fluids before sinking them all up into my living flesh. She said that it can also mix into my DNA with her's." - Splero replied -

"Mixing a Pokemon's DNA with a Human's DNA, eh? That's interesting." - Mike added -

"Splero, do you feel anything width yourself after Lucario sank her fangs on your flesh?" - Kara asked -

"I don't know, Kara. I didn't feel anything width myself." - Splero replied, placing his gauze bandage on his neck -

Splero and his friends chatted on the night time bonfire. Lucario was also having her special time with Splero. She was actually having her relationships with Splero blossomed. Minutes later, they were now feeling tired but they had so much fun with one another...

"I feel a little bit tired, Kara. Why don't we take a rest tonight so that we could begin our Pokemon Training tomorrow. Ok?" - Splero replied with a suggestion -

His friends agreed on his recommended words since they were quite tired on their night time expectations. They doused the bonfire and they went to their canvas tents. Kara, Mike and Riolu rested on their blue canvas tent while Splero and Lucario slept on the khaki canvas tent. Lucario was being supported by Splero to keep herself really comfortable...

"Lucario, here's some blankets for you. The weather is so cold today so i wanted you to keep yourself safe and sound for the night." - Splero said, offering the blankets to her -

"Thanks, Splero." - Lucario gratefully replied -

Splero lied down on the mattress with his own pillow and blanket. Lucario also lied down but she had no pillow. She scooted and rested her head his stomach. Splero snickered...

"Lucario, that tickles!" - Splero said, snickering -

"I had no pillow, Splero so i'm resting my head on your stomach." - Lucario replied -

"Ok, Lucario." - Splero said -

Lucario freely rested her head on his stomach. Splero could feel the warm fur on his stomach. He then placed his hand on Lucario's neck. Lucario was feeling so cold and she tightly embraced Splero even though she had some thick blankets wrapped around her. Splero could feeling the burning heat of her fur...

"Lucario, you're so warm. Are you in heat?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. Why?" - Lucario replied back -

"Nothing." - Splero said -

Lucario noticed his quick reply...

"Come on, Splero. Just say it. Why you're asked me that?" - Lucario asked, seriously -

"I asked you that because i'm so sorry about what happened to your very own mate long ago." - Splero explained -

Lucario asked him deeply since she's getting the point that she really needed...

"Y-You're in love with someone, Splero?" - Lucario asked -

Splero didn't reply for a while. He replied a minute later...

"Yes, Lucario." - Splero replied -

"With Kara?" - Lucario asked -

"No, Lucario. That's Mike's best friend. It will be impossible if i fall in love with her." - Splero replied -

"If it wasn't Kara, then who is she?" - Lucario asked -

Splero let out a deep sigh before replying...

"Lucario, the one that i now actually falling in love with is you." - Splero confessed -

Lucario was surprised...

"You're in love with me?" - Lucario asked -

"Yes, Lucario. I been seeking solutions to fix your romance all night and i realized that the solution is my own heart. In order to fix your heart, I-I will give my heart to you." - Splero stated -

Lucario could feel her heart being blossomed for the first time. She was also had her tears of joy. She then gave Splero his first kiss. Splero never had his first kiss before. He could feel her tongue getting over his. The french kiss continued for a few minutes before Lucario broke the kiss and asked Splero the awaited moment that she always wanted before...

"Splero, can we make love tonight?"

"Hell yeah, Lucario." - Splero replied, smiling deviously -

Lucario lay her back while Splero cover themselves with their blankets. Splero then removed his lower clothing. Before it began, Lucario was now preparing for the inevitable...

"Lucario, are you sure about this?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. Let's get over with now." - Lucario replied, determined -

Splero nodded and sighed. He then sliced her virginity with his manhood. Lucario tried to suppress her scream by placing her paw on her mouth. She was in the state of intense bliss. Splero could only moan as he finally sliced through the deep part of her walls. The warmth and softness in there is too much for Splero to handle...

"Man, your insides were so warm and soft." - Splero said -

"Yeah...uhh...j-just keep it up." - Lucario replied, moaning softly -

Splero then began to pump his organ in and out. Despite the slight discomfort, it's quite insanely pleasurable for them. For the next 2 minutes, their love began to mold. Lucario and Splero were red hot from their intense love-making...

"S-Splero, keep on pumping!" - Lucario said, moaning crazily -

Splero didn't reply and kept on pumping his organ into her. Their faces were red hot indeed and Lucario's face began to sweat profusely. As they continued, Splero could feel something building inside him. He realized his inevitable...

"Lucario, i c-can't hold it m-much longer!" - Splero said -

"S-Spill it inside me, S-Splero! Spill it a-all!" - Lucario replied -

Then Splero penetrated his organ deep into her insides and he finally spilled his hot seed inside of her. Lucario can still suppress her pleasure-filled squealing but the hot seed inside her overtook her completely. With Splero's hot seed finally exploded inside of her, he pulled it out from her insides and he carefully collapsed on top of her. Lucario and Splero finally had their first love-making for the first time without their friends noticing it...

"Lucario, i'm out now but i had so much fun with you." - Splero replied, softly -

"Yeah. You're damn right you are!" - Lucario replied -

They then snickered and done their last french kiss for the night. After they kiss, Splero hold his hands while Lucario grabbed his and they slept throughout the night.

Little that they know that width Lucario's hot and life-bearing seed-coated insides, a new life began to form.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 5. Splero and Lucario finally had their first romantic action with each other without getting caught by their friends but they didn't know that a new life had finally started width. Stay tuned for Chapter 6, everyone!  
**_


	6. A Unfamiliar Battle

_**This is my 6th story chapter of the whole story. After refining my own war stories on a different website, i can still update the whole romance/friendship story with a new chapter that i typed today. Please enjoy reading by the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Unfamiliar Battle

When Splero woke up at around 4:30 AM in the following morning, he realized that he and Lucario mated with each other wildly last night...

"Whoa, i didn't know that we have a good time last night with Lucario. Man!" - Splero said to himself -

He cleaned himself and changed his usual clothes while Lucario and his other friends were still asleep in their tents. He went to Lucario to wake her up and to keep herself at higher most...

"Lucario, wake up." - Splero said -

Splero shakes Lucario's fur gently. Lucario then woke up...

"Hey, Splero. How's the fun last night. I'm having a blast." - Lucario said -

"Yeah, so did i. Come on now to the river so that we could refresh ourselves up from the fun." - Splero replied -

"Ok, Splero. I'm ready for that." - Lucario said -

Splero offered her a large bath towel and they went to the river nearby. With the waters welcoming them, they plunged down and they began their frolicking fun on the water. As minutes passes by, their enjoying themselves up like frolicking sharks until Kara, Mike and Riolu arrived...

"Hey, guys! Good morning! I hope you guys were enjoying the waters." - Mike said -

"Can we join us in the water fun, guys?" - Kara asked -

"Sure! Why not?" - Splero and Lucario replied, in unison -

Kara, Mike and Riolu prepared themselves up before taking the plunge into the water. They plunged into the water on the flat bodies. Showers of water fell on Splero and Lucario's faces but they enjoyed it much. They kept on frolicking in the waters until their fun finally pays off...

"Ok, guys. Water fun is over. Let's ready ourselves for our training." - Mike said -

They rose up from the water and they changed their clothes. After they done that, Kara and Mike began their training first...

"Kara, did you brought your own Pokemon with you?" - Mike asked -

"Yes, Mike. I brought my own Vulpix." - Kara replied -

Kara then threw a Poke Ball on the ground and a female Vulpix came out from it. The female Vulpix had a pink ribbon on one of it's ears. Mike and Riolu were awestruck...

"Wow! What a dish!" - Riolu said -

"Thanks, Riolu!" - Vulpix replied -

Riolu gazed on Vulpix's eyes with such infatuation. Kara and Mike noticed this...

"Riolu? Riolu! Are you ok? You're drooling!" - Mike said -

"Snap out of it!" - Kara added -

Riolu regained his senses. Vulpix snickered...

"Man, you got easily attracted with me." - Vulpix said -

Mike clears his throat before talking to Splero...

"Splero, can you battle your Pokemon first?" - Mike asked -

"Sure, Mike but have only 1 Pokemon, though." - Splero replied -

"Can i battle with you, Splero?" - Lucario asked -

"What? A Pokemon Versus Pokemon Trainer Battle, eh? That's unfamiliar to me." - Splero replied -

"What's wrong with that? Pokemon and Human Trainers were like the same you know. They fight for any reason or purpose by the way." - Lucario added -

Splero is thinking deeply before he replied...

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. I'm really prepared for this." - Lucario replied -

Splero sighed...

"Ok, then. We'll battle with each other then." - Splero said -

"Thanks, Splero." - Lucario replied -

"Get yourself ready, Lucario. I'll prepare my saber from my tent. Ok?" - Splero said -

"Ok, Splero. I'll wait. Take your time." - Lucario replied -

Splero went to his khaki canvas tent to get his saber, still placed on it's scabbard. He went out and asked his only female Pokemon...

"Lucario, can you handle with the slashes of sabers?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. Piece of pie...i mean cake." - Lucario replied, snickering -

"Ok, then. I had your very words." - Splero said -

Splero and Lucario then met each other on the fighting field while Mike, Kara, Riolu and Vulpix watched them from a safe distance. Lucario extended her razor-sharp claws while Splero revealed his one-edged military saber from his scabbard. Mike and Kara were surprised by Splero's weaponry...

"Splero's saber was quite large to me." - Kara said -

"That's true, Kara. He carried that saber during the Israeli War Emergency of the 1950s. He said that sabers were effective than swords since it can cause more damage when slashed to the enemy's proportions due to it's large size and heavier weight." - Mike added -

"If Splero was carrying a large and heavy saber all the time, why he always armed with that?" - Riolu asked -

"That is Splero's badge of honor. He claimed many enemy kills during the war emergency." - Mike replied -

"Ok then. That explained a lot to me." - Riolu stated -

The others continued their watch as Splero and Lucario readied themselves in a battle that they never been performing in the first place.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 6. Splero and Lucario will be battling with each other, much to Mike and Kara's surprise. Stay tuned for the battle on Chapter 7, everyone!**_


	7. A Changing Difference Part 1

_**This is my 7th story chapter of the whole Pokemon fanfic story. Despite some few problems about my own war fiction stories and my own injuries, i can still move on with good results and i can also update this story with a new chapter. Please enjoy this by the way since it follows the unfamiliar Pokemon-Trainer Battle from the previous chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Changing Difference Part 1

With Lucario extended her deadly, razor-sharp claws and Splero's large and heavy saber on his hands, they began their first battle with Splero making the first move. He dashed to Lucario at top speed and he tried to slash her fur with his saber but Lucario repelled by performing a roll that misses Splero's first attack. Splero tried his attack again but Lucario unleashed a Aura ball to him. The energy ball strikes Splero's stomach. He was being thrown by the strong force...

"Splero, you always do those attacks in combat?" - Lucario asked -

"Yeah. That's the Abezian Military primary attack for those who use sabers in battle." - Splero replied, standing up -

"That's risky, Splero. You're inflicting close range attacks against enemies who handle long-range weapons." - Lucario said, wiping her mouth -

"Despite of that, it's Abezian courage by the way!" - Splero remarked -

Splero then ran towards her at top speed and he tried to slash her fur with his saber but Lucario counterattacked with her claws. Though Splero's flesh was being hooked and slashed by her razor-like claws, he can inflict a few slashes on her blue fur. As the fight continued on, Kara and Mike were quite anxious...

"Man, i can't believe that they were been fighting for a few long minutes." - Kara said -

"Their flesh were now filling up with painful slashes too." - Mike added -

Vulpix began to shake uncontrollably. Riolu noticed her...

"Vulpix, are you feeling ok?" - Riolu asked -

"I...Don't...feel...well." - Vulpix replied, weakly -

She then fainted. Riolu and Kara tended her...

"Kara, Vulpix's down!" - Riolu said -

"Sweet Lord!" - Kara exclaimed -

While Kara and Riolu tended Vulpix, Splero and Lucario were in the brink of defeat. Lucario had her fur slashed by Splero's saber but Splero's flesh sustained more wounds than Lucario's. Splero was feeling exhausted from the wounds sustained from Lucario's claws. He could feel the burning pain when Lucario slashes him with her claws or fangs. Despite of that, Splero didn't give up...

"Hey, Lucario. Feeling a little tired, eh?" - Splero asked -

"No, Splero. I'm a Aura Pokemon and they can't be tired easily. You're already exhausted now so i'll take that advantage to defeat you!" - Lucario replied -

She then ran towards him at blinding speed and she sank both her fangs and claws to his flesh. Splero felt the pain worsen but as it worsens, he felt different. He could feel his health and energy kicked in instantly. His eyes changed color from emerald to a dark red. His teeth all became long and crooked. Lucario could taste his blood but she let go and retreated since she noticed that he changed differently...

"Splero, you're kicking in now." - Lucario said -

"Yeah! I could feel my power and energy kicking in me!" - Splero replied, gazing deviously -

He then charged through the field at near-blinding speed and with his saber angled to it's side, it slashed Lucario's fur further. Lucario tried to use her Aura but Splero didn't let her a chance to retaliate. He slashed her fur a few more times before kicking her off. Lucario was finally defeated by Splero, despite the fact that the victory will be impossible...

"Man! I didn't expected that much, Splero. You finally defeated me." - Lucario said -

"This is good enough for me, Lucario." - Splero replied -

Splero helped Lucario and as she stood up, she noticed something different on his eyes...his eyes were dark red rather than his usual emerald color. His teeth also changed from human teeth to Lucario-like fangs. His tan skin color also changed to a light red...

"Splero, you're changed." - Lucario said -

"Yeah, you're right. I'm now a new "expert"." - Splero replied -

Lucario snickered on while she continue on inspecting on Splero's difference. As they continued, Kara, Mike and Riolu aided the now-fainted Vulpix.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 7. Splero won the battle but his appearance and personality were now changed. Lucario was the first one to noticed him. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	8. A Changing Difference Part 2

_**This is the 8th chapter of the whole story. After attending the "Subsonic Jet Campaign" for Strike Fighters Israel, i was granted with a recognition for shooting out a few enemy transonic jets with old subsonic De Havilland Vampires. As i continued on, please enjoy reading the new chapter that i updated today!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Changing Difference Part 2

Hours later, Splero and Lucario were tending with each other with bandages and medical potions on their own wounds inside their tent. Lucario kept on gazing Splero's subsequent "transformation"...

"You're really changed indeed, Splero. I can't believe it!" - Lucario said -

"Me neither, Lucario. We're quite the same too." - Splero replied -

As they continued on, Mike and Riolu entered and approached them to check them out...

"Hey, guys. What's the outcome?" - Mike asked -

"Splero won the battle, Mike. He finally defeated me with his saber on his hands." - Lucario replied -

"What?! Splero won against you?! That's not possible!" - Riolu exclaimed in surprise -

"I know but Splero changed. His changing appearance also gave him a edge to defeat me." - Lucario added -

Mike and Riolu then looked on Splero and they too got surprised by his new appearance...

"Wow, you're changed." - Riolu said -

"Really? So, what do you think?" - Splero asked -

"It's good to you. You look like a Lucario too." - Mike replied, snickering -

"Despite the red eyes and the fangs that i got today, it feels good to me indeed. I could even feel myself empowered too." - Splero said -

"I see." - Mike stated -

"By the way, is that the saber you used in the battle earlier?" - Riolu asked -

"Yes, Riolu. It's my Abezian National Saber. When i'm being proclaimed as the General of Abeza, i was being given a green beret, a pair of 4 Star General Shoulder Bars, a combat vest, a rapid-firing handgun and this single-edged saber." - Splero replied -

"Now, that's a lot." - Lucario said -

"It is, Lucario but i can handle these things at ease. I even brought it here just for my sake." - Splero added -

"Can we touch at it?" - Mike asked -

"Uhh...No, Mike. There were real guns. I put real bullets in them before i arrived here but you guys can just look on it, though." - Splero replied -

Splero opened his knapsack and pulled out his rapid-firing handgun from it. He removed the bullets from it so that it could be checked by the others...

"Man, it looks like a flintlock pistol to me." - Mike said -

"Small but dangerous enough for a general." - Lucario added -

"This is the gun that i used in the Abezian Emergency. I use that gun when i'm mounting on camelback." - Splero replied, snickering -

Kara and Vulpix then entered to the tent...

"Hey, guys. The meal is about to be cooked." - Kara said -

"Ok, Kara. How's Vulpix anyway? I heard that she fainted earlier on while we battle." - Splero asked -

"I'm ok, Splero. Thanks by the way for the first aid that you gave me from your medkit." - Vulpix said -

"Pleasure, Vulpix. My pleasure." - Splero replied -

Kara and Vulpix giggled along before they saw Splero's different appearance...

"Hey, your eyes were different. Are you ok?" - Kara asked -

"It's a long story, Kara but it's quite surreal." - Splero replied -

"We have time for that, Splero." - Vulpix said -

Splero sighed...

"Ok, then. I'll tell you why." - Splero replied -

Kara and Vulpix sat down. Splero clears his throat before speaking...

"My transformation began when i'm being "hunted" by Lucario one night. She explained that when her blood or bodily fluids were being mixed with others, they combined each other and grants the said person new changes on themselves. From mental to physical, it's a near-permanent transformation. It only happens when the said person suffered a adrenaline rush and it will last for a few hours to a few days." - Splero said -

Upon hearing that, Kara and Vulpix were surprised. Mike and Riolu too...

"So that's the reason for your changing appearance, Splero." - Kara said -

"Don't worry about this much, Kara. It only strengthens me much." - Splero reassured -

"Even your own personality, Splero." - Lucario added -

"Yeah. Even that too." - Splero replied, snickering -

The others snickered along too. They then went outside...

"Come on, guys. Let's get ourselves a bite to eat." - Kara said -

"The meals is up, guys." - Splero added -

All of them then agreed for their awaited supper.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 8. Splero was now getting adapted with his new experiences along with his friends. Stay tuned for Chapter 9, everyone!  
**_


	9. The Subsequent Surprise

_**This is will be the 9th story chapter that i been updating for today. Sorry for the long delay because i attended in doing dogfight challenges with De Havilland Vampires for Strike Fighters Israel. Despite that i'm only gained a few kills with minor success, i gain some experience to do dogfights with them. As i continued on, i decided to update this story with a new chapter. Please enjoy reading this new chapter by the way since this chapter was linked with the story's 5th chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Subsequent Surprise

As the weeks passes by, Splero and Lucario became a loving couple. They done most of their challenges together. Kara, Mike, Riolu and Vulpix finally realized that they're more than friends.

One morning, Lucario woke up but she's feeling a bit uncomfortable. She was also feeling a little bit nauseous too. She went to the kitchen where Splero noticed her own condition...

"Hey, Lucario. Good Morning, love. Are you ok?" - Splero asked -

"I'm not feeling hot today, Splero." - Lucario replied -

This words worries Splero so much...

"Just take a seat for a moment, Lucario. I'll get my first aid kit from my knapsack." - Splero said -

"Thanks, Splero." - Lucario replied -

Splero gave a seat to Lucario so that she can take a rest. He then went to his room and he obtain a first aid kit from his knapsack. Returning to the kitchen, Splero noticed that Lucario disappeared. Before Splero could even call her name, he heard someone throwing up. He then investigated and he saw Lucario in the bathroom, throwing up as usual. As she continued to throw up, Splero aided her by rubbing her back with his hand...

"Relax, Lucario. It will pass." - Splero reassured -

Splero continue to help her out when someone was knocking on the door...

"Splero? Lucario? This is us. Kara and Mike."

"Coming, guys!" - Splero hollered -

Splero gave Lucario a box of cleansing wipes...

"Just use this when you're done. Ok?" - Splero said -

Lucario nodded. Splero then went to the doorway and he opened a door for Kara and Mike to enter...

"Hey, Splero. Greetings to you again. What are you doing?" - Mike asked -

"I'm just helping Lucario. She's throwing up." - Splero replied -

Upon saying that, Kara and Mike were surprised...

"She what?! Throwing up?!" - Kara exclaimed -

"Uhh...Yes, Kara." - Splero replied, timidly -

"Where is she?" - Kara asked -

"She's in the back." - Splero replied -

Kara then went to assist Lucario. Mike was still in shock...

"I can't believe that i could hear those words, Splero." - Mike said -

"Yeah, you're right." - Splero replied -

Kara then approached Splero...

"S-Splero, Lucario is feeling faint." - Kara said -

"Oh, dear. Kara, call Lucario and tell her to lie down on the bed. I'll call a Pokemon Center for medical attention." - Splero requested -

Kara followed Splero's orders while Splero called a Pokemon Center with his radio. Mike was surprised...

"Man, you're still using that radio until today?" - Mike asked -

"Yes, Mike. This radio is still adaptable to me until to this day." - Splero replied -

Splero finally got the line for a Pokemon Center. Lucario then lied down on the soft bed while Kara and Mike assisted her up.

* * *

Hours later, Lucario finally transported to a nearby Pokemon Center for medical attention. Splero and his friends awaited until a Pokemon Nurse approached them...

"Nurse, how was she?" - Splero asked -

"Your Pokemon is getting some rest in her room and i have to say something with you." - The Nurse said -

"What is it, Nurse?" - Splero asked -

"Your female Pokemon is pregnant. Congratulations by the way." - The Nurse replied -

Upon hearing that, Splero and his friends were surprised to hear those...

"R-Really?" - Splero asked -

"Yup. It's positive, sir. Congratulations." - The Nurse replied -

Splero felt grateful. His friends were nearly fainted by that moment. Kara and Mike then approached Splero to interrogate him...

"Wait a minute, Splero. How did Lucario got pregnant already?" - Kara asked -

"Yeah, Splero. How?" - Mike added -

Splero was surprised but he let a sigh before he confessed...

"We make love a few weeks ago. In the camping session." - Splero confessed -

"Wha?" - Kara and Mike asked, both were totally in the lost of words -

"I said it again to both of you, guys. We mated with each other a few weeks ago while we all doing our camping session." - He repeated his sentences -

Upon saying that, Kara fainted to the floor. Splero then applied some smelling salts to Kara from his first aid kit...

"Man, that is extreme." - Mike said -

"I know, Mike. I do that because i really love her so much." - Splero replied -

"Ok, then. That explained a lot to us, Splero." - Mike said -

Splero snickered along despite that he had perspired a tear on his head.

* * *

Splero and his friends entered Lucario's room. They saw Lucario, lying on the bed and with a blanket covering her fur. Splero sat beside her and grabbed her paws before remarking his words to her...

"Lucario...you're pregnant now." - Splero said -

"Yeah. I know. Congratulations by the way." - Lucario replied -

They smiled and they embraced warmly. Splero could now think about this much to his mind...

He finally made a family of his own.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 9. Splero and his friends finally realized that Lucario is now bearing some new life width her. All of them were rejoiced by this and Splero was now preparing for the next outcomes. Stay tuned for Chapter 10, everyone!**_


	10. Lucario's Patience Part 1

_**This is my 10th chapter of the whole story. Sorry for the very long delay since i'm very ill at that very moment but since i'm now stabilized today, the story is being updated as i speak. Please enjoy this new chapter, everyone!**_

_**PS: If i'm well enough and my story issues were solved, i will make a new story. This time, it will be a Digimon fanfic story. Before that, i should work up my other stories before doing that. Once again, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Lucario's Patience Part 1

As time passes on, Splero and Lucario were awaiting their child to arrive. At Splero's apartment, they prepared an extra room for their said child and Lucario was being checked and double checked by Splero, Kara and Mike either at the apartment or in a Pokemon Center. Kara, Mike, Vulpix and Riolu noticed that Splero and Lucario were getting along so much that they became true lovers. One day, Splero and his friends were assessing on other chores while Lucario was napping on Splero's warm bed. Splero and his friends were talking with each other...

"Splero, look's like that you and Lucario were getting along every time." - Mike said -

"Yeah, Splero. Lucario were always at your side. I'm jealous enough." - Kara teased -

"Look's like you're getting over it all the time, Kara." - Splero replied, smiling and snickering -

Kara and Mike snickered along as they continued their usual chores quietly. They don't want to disturb Lucario on her nap. As they work, Splero began to knit a long purple scarf with the knitting materials he brough from the Abeza Nacional Islands. Kara noticed him doing this...

"Splero, what are you doing?" - Kara asked -

"I'm knitting a scarf for Lucario, Kara." - Splero replied -

"That's sweet, Splero." - Kara said, squealing -

"If you and Mike want any of these scarfs, you can take one from my knapsack." - Splero added -

"What? You have knitted extra ones for us?" - Mike asked -

"Yes, Mike." - Splero replied, smiling -

Kara and Mike then took their scarfs from Splero's knapsack. One red scarf and one blue scarf. Both of them were impressed by the design that Splero knitted on these scarfs...

"It's beautiful, Splero. Thanks!" - Kara said -

"You're welcome, Kara." - Splero replied -

Lucario then woke up. Splero approaches her...

"Hey there, Lucario. How are you?" - Splero asked, smiling -

"I'm good today, Splero. How about you?" - Lucario asked back -

"I'm also fine too, Lucario. I'm just knitting you a nice knitted scarf." - Splero replied -

"You're so sweet indeed, Splero." - Lucario said, smiling -

"Yeah. Sweet as honey indeed, Lucario." - Splero replied -

They kissed. As Kara and Mike watches on, they blushed profusely.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 10. Splero and Lucario finally awaited their first days. Stay tuned for Chapter 11, everyone!**_


	11. Lucario's Patience Part 2

_**This is the 11th chapter of the whole story. Sorry for the delay because my progress in updating the stories were being hampered by my other problems like financial and medical problems. Despite of that, enjoy the new story chapter anyways!**_

* * *

Chapter 11 - Lucario's Patience Part 2

As the time passed on, Lucario and Splero were now preparing for the possible moment. Since Splero is a medical doctor during his reign in the Great Abez Dynasty, he monitored Lucario's condition without getting repeated attempts to get medical checkups in a Pokemon Center. One day, Splero was keeping Lucario in company...

"Lucario, can i ask you something?" - Splero asked -

"What is it, Splero?" - Lucario asked -

"Do you know a name for our child?" - Splero asked -

"Not yet, Splero. I'm still thinking a good name for it." - Lucario replied -

"Well...I know a few names now, Lucario." - Splero added, smiling -

"Really?" - Lucario asked -

"Yeah but we don't know if our child will be a boy or a girl." - Splero replied -

"I can't wait, Splero. I'm excited now." - Lucario said -

"Indeed we are now, Lucario." - Splero replied, grinning -

They then kiss with each other.

* * *

Hours later, Lucario and Splero were both taking a nap. Lucario was on her bed while Splero was napping on her chest. Splero was napping on Lucario's heartbeats but he woke up after a series of knocks was heard from the door. He silently woke up and he opened the door. Opening the door, Mike and Riolu stood on front of him...

"Hey, Splero! Good day to you!" - Mike greeted -

Splero silenced him.

"Be quiet, Mike. Lucario's taking a nap in the bed." - Splero whispered -

"Oh! Sorry, Splero." - Mike realized -

"Just get in, guys. Wait a second...Where's Kara and Vulpix?" - Splero replied with a question -

"Both of them were training themselves in the Pokemon Training Center." - Mike replied -

"I wish me and Lucario could train ourselves someday in a Pokemon Training Center or a Gym but obviously, you can't train with a pregnant Pokemon." - Splero said -

"Yeah. That's the first rule in medicine." - Mike replied, snickering -

Splero sighed on his words. Lucario then woke up...

"Splero? Where are you?" - Lucario said -

Splero approached her...

"I'm here for you, Lucario. How are you?" - Splero asked -

"I'm good, Splero." - Lucario replied -

Splero smiled along with her.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 11. Despite my problems on updating the stories, i could live with that. Stay tuned for Chapter 12, everyone!**_


	12. Lucario's Patience Part 3

_**This is the 12th chapter of the story. Since my technical problems were fixed, i can serve my career more often or i will help others at will. Please enjoy, by the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Lucario's Patience Part 3

With Splero monitoring Lucario at best, Kara and Mike were also preparing for the unexpected because there might be a tendency of childbirth. While Kara was reading some medical books at the living room and Mike cleaning Splero's poisoned sword, Splero was talking to Lucario...

"Lucario, i have a few things in mind." - Splero said -

"Really? What is it, Splero?" - Lucario replied with a question -

"I have a few names for our child." - Splero replied back, smiling -

"Just wait for our child, Splero. Let's name him or her when the time comes." - Lucario said -

Splero smiled with her. He then noticed that Riolu and Vulpix were missing. He then turned to Mike and Kara...

"Guys, where's Riolu and Vulpix?" - Splero asked -

"They're outside, Splero. Why?" - Mike replied with a question -

"No reason, Mike." - Splero replied back -

Splero then stood up and looked on Lucario...

"I'm going to take a walk outside, Lucario. I'll be back." - Splero said -

"Ok, Splero. Take your time." - Lucario replied -

Splero then went outside. Lucario was then daydreaming on her bed as Kara finished her books and proceeded to the kitchen to cook a good meal for all of them.

* * *

Outside, Splero could see the blood skies above him. He realized that it's sunset and night will be coming soon. He looked below and he saw Riolu and Vulpix, talking with each other in the small water fountain. He went down and took the time to chat with them...

"Hey, guys. What are you both doing in here?" - Splero asked -

"We're just talking with each other, Splero." - Vulpix replied -

"About what?" - Splero asked, grinning -

"About our training sessions." - Riolu replied -

"We're training ourselves in the gyms available in the city so that we can compete others, Splero." - Vulpix added -

"Oh! Ok, then." - Splero realized -

Splero sat near the water fountain. He then took his wallet from his pocket and counted his money. Vulpix and Riolu noticed a few pictures in there...

"Hey, what are those?" - Riolu asked -

"What?" - Splero replied -

"Those pictures in there." - Riolu said, pointing his paw on his wallet -

"Oh, these? They were just pictures from the war long ago." - Splero replied -

Splero revealed to them his old pictures of his noble ones during the First Abez-Medezian War. In a "V-shaped" formation, Splero was posing himself along with Kyla, Tyler, Mike, Tyra and Parez. They're wearing their gold Great Abez clothes and their poisoned swords were hanging on their sides. Vulpix and Riolu were surprised...

"Wow! You're the leader of that dynasty, Splero?!" - Riolu exclaimed -

"Yes, Riolu. It took me a miracle to be a corrupt emperor before the war." - Splero replied -

"What war?" - Vulpix asked, curious -

"The First Abez-Medezian War, Vulpix. It's the dynasty's first bloody war against a rebellion of infidels and traitors long ago." - Splero replied -

"Oh! That's good!" - Riolu said, smiling -

Splero snickered along with them. Kara then went out and called them...

"Guys, it's chow time!" - Kara said, waving her hands at them -

Splero turned to Riolu and Vulpix...

"This is great, guys! Let's go and eat!" - Splero said -

Both of them nodded and they went inside to eat.

* * *

With a large plate of seared meat and healthy fish, they gathered up in the dinning table. Lucario was sitting aside Splero, Vulpix sitting with Riolu and Kara's sitting with Mike. Splero was so delighted...

"Good cooking, Kara. I didn't know you're a finest chef in the world." - Splero teased -

"Oh, stop it." - Kara replied, smiling -

"Ok, everybody. Let's say grace." - Mike said -

"I'll do it, Mike." - Splero replied -

They say grace along with Splero...

"Lord, we bless our meals for today and thank you for giving us strength and health in our daily lives. We are truly grateful with these divine meals that was being served for all of us today. In God's name we pray, Amen"

They then smiled along with each other...

"Now, everyone...Bon Appetit!" - Kara said -

They then started eating.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 12. Wow! That ending really starved me indeed. Oh well! I'll eat later on, though. Stay tuned for Chapter 13, everyone!**_


	13. I'm In Labor Part 1

_**This is the new 13th chapter of the story. I'm sorry for the long delay of the update because i'm poisoned in the previous weeks but luckily, i can find a valuable antidote to cure myself. Anyways, i'm in good conditions now and i'll will return back to my stories for the meantime. Please enjoy and R&amp;R, everyone!**_

_**PS: In this chapter, you guys will noticed something out of the ordinary and also in this chapter, will be the key chapter of the whole story. Once again, enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 13 - I'm In Labor Part 1

Lucario had a bump on her belly that formed width months. Since Splero finally saw it, he usually takes Lucario to the Pokemon Center for medical advise. Both Splero and Lucario were excited by it but labor is next to their primary concerns in their expectations. They prepared for it much along with the others.

One day, Splero was watching television along with Lucario, Mike, Kara, Vulpix and Riolu. They were watching a Pokemon movie named "Big Sharps". Splero was excited by it much...

"Wow, this is a new movie. This is a similar version to "Jaws" in the US." - Splero said -

"Yes, it is. Sharpedo's really a Pokemon actor now." - Riolu added -

"Except...that actor really eats true meat, wasn't it?" - Vulpix asked -

"It did, Vulpix but not too much." - Kara replied -

Lucario shushed them all...

"Guys, here it goes!" - Lucario said -

They were finally silenced before the TV spoke...

"And now, Everyone. We're back to "Big Sharps"

* * *

In the TV, there was a boat, commandeered by 2 Pokemon fishermen. The fishermen were throwing dynamite sticks into the water rather than fishing with rods. They do that so that they could catch some fish more easily. While the old man were throwing the sticks, the younger man asked him...

"Dad, we do we need to use dynamite rather than rods. You might provoke the sharks in there."

"Come on, son. I want to have some fish already so don't butt in."

"Whatever, Dad. Just throw all of them if you're in a hurry."

The old man was still throwing a few sticks when suddenly, their boat bumped onto something. The 2 fishermen nearly lost their balance...

"Whoa! That's a big one!"

"Hold on, Dad! You might throw yourself into the sea!"

"Don't worry, son! I'm overweight and i will never be thrown to the water!"

Right after saying those boastful words, the boat was being rocked again but this time, it's a far bigger one. The large bump also causes the old man to be thrown into the water. The younger man was surprised...

"Dad! Where are you?!"

Then the old man resurfaced in the calm waters. He was now floating on his life preserver...

"Son, help me out here! Pull me back to the boat!"

"O-Ok, Dad! I'll throw you a lifeline."

The younger man tried to find a lifeline but as he does, he could hear some muffled sounds of agony and some splashes. The younger man returned and he didn't see the old man in the water...

"Dad, where are you?!"

There was no reply...

"Dad?"

He turned his head and he saw a slick of blood in the water and a mangled life preserver floating on the surface. The younger man was shocked by this...

"Holy Arceus! Some Pokemon just ate my dad!"

He panicked further before he too was thrown into the water by a large bump again. He resurfaced and he tried to swim back to the boat...

"No! Oh no! I'm not a live bait!"

As he said that, something bit his leg. He screamed in agony as blood leaked into the water. He looked back and he was totally surprised to see the very deadly glare of a large Sharpedo. His leg was still clamped in it's jaws...

"Wha! It's a Sharpedo! Oh no!"

The distressed man tried to loosen his leg from it's jaws but it's to no avail since the jaws were shut tight. As he struggled, Sharpedo then drags the man deep underwater. Under the waves, the distressed man was later being eaten alive by the large Sharpedo. It's sharp teeth tear through the man's flesh as the victim lets out it's last moans of agony below the waterline. After the fishermen was eaten alive, Sharpedo left the boat and it swam further away with a deadly grin on it's face and blood on it's teeth. The scene then changed into the point where the blood slicks and mangled life preservers floated in the surface of the water. The movie then ends...

* * *

Everyone was surprised by it's suspense...especially to Vulpix and Riolu...

"Man! That's one big angry shark!" - Vulpix said, timid -

"You could say that again, Vulpix." - Riolu added, timid -

Everyone snickered along but Lucario then cries out in pain...

"Lucario, are you ok?" - Splero asked -

"I'm...I'm in labor, Splero. Please...H-Help me." - Lucario replied, moaning in pain -

She cried further. Fluids began to leak from her. Mike and Kara were surprised...

"Wha! She's in labor, guys! Let's take her to the Pokemon Center urgently!" - Splero remarked, slightly concerned -

"Oh my God! She was!" - Kara added -

"Riolu! Vulpix! Please call for help from the outside!" - Mike said -

"Yes, Mike!" - Riolu replied -

"Right on it!" - Vulpix added -

Both them then rushed outside to call for help. Splero assisted Lucario...

"Don't worry, Lucario. We're here for you." - Splero reassured, petting her forehead -

Lucario nodded as she continued to endure the pains of labor.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 13. Whoa! This is it...The labor of Lucario. It's coming out now! Please stay tuned for Chapter 14, everyone!**_


	14. I'm In Labor Part 2

_**Hey, guys! This is the 14th chapter of the whole story. I been monitoring some recent problems since while i'm updating the new chapter for my "Just One Mistake 2" along with the help from Arkos455. Well...this is it then. Please enjoy reading, guys!**_

_**PS: Some kind of "Political Rebellion" had already plagued here in my area. Due to that, my progress will be delayed. Despite the problems...hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, anyways! This one is outrageous too if you guys prefer.**_

* * *

Chapter 14 - I'm In Labor Part 2

Splero and the others immediately rushed Lucario to the only Pokemon Center that can be reached via Splero's seaplane. Lucario was now crying out loud in distress since she was now in labor. Panicked, Splero and the others tried to calm her down. Mike then approached him...

"Splero, we're just 4 miles from the nearest Pokemon Center." - Mike said -

"I know, Mike. Better get yourselves on board my seaplane. We're heading in there now!" - Splero replied -

"Can we take a car instead?" - Kara asked -

"No, Kara. This city's road systems were all full of tight curves and elevations. This might cause some extra harm to Lucario if we chose that option." - Splero refused -

They all boarded on the seaplane. Lucario was still straining in pain. Her painful cries pains them all even Riolu covered his ears with his paws.

"Hang on, Lucario. We're almost there to the Pokemon Center. Just hold on." - Splero reassured, holding her paws with his gloved hands -

"I-I can't hold it for much longer, Splero. It's coming out!" - Lucario screamed, straining in pain -

Splero then called Vulpix and Riolu for help...

"Guys, help me in here please!" - Splero called -

"What is it?" - Riolu and Vulpix asked -

"Please keep an eye on Lucario for me, guys. I'll get some clean towels for her." - Splero replied -

Splero took hold a large metal suitcase that had a duct tape glued on it and it says "Emergency Kit". He opened it up and took a few clean towels for Lucario...

"Here, take this. I'll start the seaplane!" - Splero handled them the towels -

Kara and Mike helped each other in supporting Lucario in a comfortable position. With everything's in order, Splero started his seaplane and his seaplane began to accelerate in the water. Riolu and Vulpix carefully supported Lucario so that she wouldn't be get extra harm from the acceleration of the seaplane. Splero then cautioned them...

"Hang on, guys! We reached V-1!" - Splero said -

They positioned themselves carefully as the seaplane slowly rises to the skies. They were on route to a harbor just a few miles from a port city.

* * *

26 minutes later, they arrived at the said port city. Good thing Splero rushed Lucario to their destination fast enough. As they landed near the docks, Mike and Kara prepared Lucario for extraction...

"Splero, take us to the docks. I could see a nearby rescue party in there!" - Mike said -

"Roger that, Mike. Moving in!" - Splero replied -

As Splero positioned his seaplane in the docks, Mike and Kara finally extracted Lucario to the rescue party nearby. There, Lucario was then taken to the nearest Pokemon Center in the port city.

* * *

In the port city's Pokemon Center, Lucario was now being taken to the emergency room by a group of Pokemon nurses and doctors. Splero said his only words before they got seperated...

"Lucario, don't worry about us. We're here for you." - Splero reassured -

"Y-Yes, Splero. You promise that you guys will wait for me?" - Lucario replied with a question -

Splero nodded...

"Yes, Lucario. I promise" - Splero replied -

Lucario gave him a kiss to his lips before she was then taken to the emergency room. Splero collapsed on his knees and he tried not to cry out. While the others calmed him down, a few tears dripped from his eyes as he continued on sobbing.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 14. Splero and his friends finally rushed Lucario to a Pokemon Center in a unknown port city. There, Lucario will finally continue her childbirth in a safe environment. Stay tuned for Chapter 15, everyone!**_


	15. A Bundle Of Joy

_**This is the 15th chapter of the whole story. Despite the steady "restoration problems" of my old careers, I decided to continue on my career as a writer. Anyway, Please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 15 - A Bundle Of Joy

Hours later, a Pokemon Doctor approached Splero, Mike and Kara...

"Officer Emperor Splero, I wanted to tell you something and to your friends about Lucario's condition." - The doctor said -

"Ok, sir. How is she by the way?" - Splero asked -

"Lucario's fine. She's safe and sound. Plus, your new Pokemon Egg had finally extracted safely to the Incubator Room." - The doctor replied -

Splero sighed with relief as well with the others...

"Oh! Thank Arceus, she's safe!" - Splero said -

Kara and Mike approached Splero...

"How's Lucario?" - Kara asked -

"She's fine, Kara." - Splero replied -

"Did the operation went well, Splero?" - Mike asked -

"Yes, Mike. It's finally done." - Splero replied -

Kara and Mike both sighed in relief. A few Pokemon Center officials called them.

* * *

After a few hours, Lucario was being taken to her Recovery Room along with Splero, Kara, Mike, Riolu and Vulpix. Splero comforted Lucario by holding her paws...

"Lucario, it's all going to be alright." - Splero reassured, smiling -

"Yeah, thanks." - Lucario replied softly, smiling back -

They all finally escorted Lucario in her very own Recovery Room. It's a suite that had series of good stuff. There were a TV set, a refrigerator, a soft bed and a functioning AC unit. Kara was surprised to the room...

"Wow! This is like a VIP room for Pokemon patients." - Kara said -

"You could say that again, Kara." - Mike added -

Splero and the others positioned Lucario on the newly-prepared bed. When she was transferred, Splero wrapped her with a blanket. He then sat beside her...

"Lucario, the doctors and nurses here said that you will be taken care with for a few weeks and so also the newly-extracted Pokemon Egg." - Splero said -

"We're here for you too, Lucario." - Kara added -

"Even both of us!" - Riolu and Vulpix added further and simultaneously -

Lucario smiled at them...

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciated with all of you too." - Lucario replied -

Splero and the others smiled and snickered. Splero then gave Lucario a soft kiss on her paw and forehead.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 15. Lucario had finally done her medical operation or "Pokemon childbirth", if I presume. Much to Splero and his friends' delight, Lucario was now safe and sound. Stay tuned for Chapter 16, everyone!**_


	16. A Wish-like Gift

_**This is the 16th chapter and the follow-up of Chapter 15. Sorry for the delay since I'm busy in updating my very own fiction story entitled "The Yihebez". That war story is based about Splero, my current OC. If you wanted to see the story, just visit the sister website and search it via search engine. Anyway, here's the awaited chapter. Have fun!**_

_**PS: I picked out a good name for the new character in this chapter. That new name will be followed on the next chapters. I'll also decided to give Splero's partner (Lucario) with a new name as well. Once again, please enjoy and R&amp;R!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 16 - A Wish-like Gift

After a few days following Lucario's childbirth, Splero kept her in good company while the others focused on different opportunities. Since the Pokemon Center officials told Splero that Lucario should rest for a few days or weeks and with that, it gave Splero an opportunity to name 2 of his most beloved. When the others went out to restock their "supplies", the monarch spoke...

"Lucario, I finally come up with a name for very offspring." - Splero said -

"What is it, Splero? I been waiting it for a long time." - the female blue-black Pokemon replied -

"Since our offspring is a boy, I will call him Vector. How's that?" - Splero asked -

Lucario nodded and smiled...

"That will be a good name, love. Vector will be really his very name." - Lucario replied happily -

"Not only that...I wanted to name you too." - Splero added -

"Really? You're going to name me for the very time?" - she asked -

"Yes, love. I been also thinking a good name for you too." - Splero replied -

Lucario couldn't believed him to what he had said...

"Then, what will be my new name?" - Lucario asked, softly -

"Your name will be Angel. Why? Because you're like a real angel to me all the time. To be honest, Your slender body, your deep crimson eyes and even your very soft voice were really from heaven. I'm so delighted that I finally chosen you as my very partner of my lifetime. Your beauty is so valuable than every before. With that, I'll be on your side, Angel." - Splero explained in his very honest words -

Angel was so swayed by his words that she started to cry in joy. She then embraces him...

"Oh, Splero! Thank you! I love you so much!" - Angel cried in joy -

As she embraced him, the blue-black Pokemon gave him a deep kiss that was so sensual and nearly passed them out. When they broke the kiss for air, both of them gazes with each others' eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, the others finally returned and Splero explained to his friends that he named both his beloved Lucario and so also his offspring. When they heard that, they were astonished...

"Wow! That's a very special name that you got, Splero." - Mike commented -

"Yeah, he's right. I'm so jealous to her name too." - Kara added -

Angel giggled on her words. Splero then asked the 2 other Pokemon Trainers...

"Anyway, have you guys think some great names for Riolu and Vulpix too?" - The emperor asked -

With that, both Mike and Kara were thunderstruck to his question. The reason is that they didn't know how to name Riolu and Vulpix yet...

"Uhh...Not yet, sire but we'll be working on that!" - Mike answered -

"We promise too, Splero. Don't worry about us, though." - Kara added -

Splero grins...

"Ok, guys but you should hurry up or they will be jealous soon." - Splero teased -

Mike and Kara could only snicker in slight embarrassment. Splero then approached Angel and he brushed his gloved hands to her blue-black fur while he comforted her up.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 16. Splero finally come up with 2 new names for his offspring and his beloved Lucario. Mike and Kara were now the only ones to come up with their new names for Riolu and Vulpix, much to their minor embarrassment. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, guys!**_


	17. A Fresh Start For Angel

_**This is the 17th chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay because I'm busy on working the new preparations for the "Operation Royal Anubis" Campaign of Strike Fighters Israel. Once again, I'm going to return to the game career as a De Havilland Vampire "ace". Anyway, here's the new chapter, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 17 - A Fresh Start for Angel

As Angel made a good recovery at the Pokemon Center from her "Pokebirth" to Vector, Splero was planning his new tasks as a "Poke-Parent". Since the "emperor" had new plans with her, he decided to change his "statuses" and he asked Mike to work on some legal documentations to the Pokemon government or some sort, if I consider. With the newly released Pokemon Egg being extracted safely and placed in the Incubation Room, Angel was now taking her well-earned rest. She kept on thinking about Vector's hatching time from his egg...

"I can't wait to see Vector hatching out, guys." - Angel said -

"You're full of excitement, Angel. The Egg will hatch soon so save your fun to it too." - Splero replied, grinning -

"Yeah. Right on." - Angel responded -

Splero snickered. A Poke Doctor entered the room and approaches Splero...

"Sire, can I have a medical check with your...umm...beloved?" - He said -

"Sure, Doc. Take your time." - Splero replied -

The doctor nodded before he approaches Angel to check her vitals. While the doctor's busy, Splero scooted to Kara...

"Kara, why Mike is taking so long?" - Splero asked -

"I don't know. Maybe he was caught in rush-hour traffic, I think." - Kara replied -

"That might be plausible, Kara." - Splero remarked -

After that sentence, the doctor finally done his medical check on Angel. He then approaches the duo...

"Excuse me, guys." - The doctor excused -

"Yes?" - Splero responded -

"The vital signs of Lucario...err...I mean Angel...were now stable for the moment. Just a few more days and she will be out in no time." - The doctor reminded -

Splero was delighted to hear that...

"That's good to hear that. Thanks by the way." - Splero thanked him -

"Pleasure, sire." - The doctor replied before leaving the room -

Once he left, Splero approaches Angel...

"Angel, we're going home in a just a few days." - Splero reminded her -

"Really?" - Angel asked -

"Yes. When we get home, we can start our duties as parents to Vector and also, we're going to have a Pokemon battle again soon." - Splero added -

Angel yipped with elation and she gave him a warm embrace. As they embrace, Mike finally entered the room with a document folder in his hands...

"Splero, I'm sorry for being late but I finally worked on the legal docs of yours with the Poke government officials in the city." - Mike explained -

Splero smiled on his words. Mike then hands him the documents...

"If you excuse me, I think I need to go." - Mike said -

"Go? Where?" - Splero asked -

"Yeah! Where are you going, Mike?" - Angel added -

"You know, "Go...Bad." - Mike explained in a hurry -

Splero realized his meaning...

"Oh! Use the bathroom then, Mike." - Splero advised him -

"Thanks, sire." - Mike replied -

He then hurriedly went to the bathroom. Splero then took a look on the document folder. It says...

* * *

_**Name: Splero Kerano (Sple-ro)**_

_**Age: 19 years**_

_**Nationality: Pacific Yihebezan (Yeah-beh-zan)**_

_**Occupation: Emperor/Monarch, Jack-of-all-trades**_

_**Partners: Maylene Khari (Queen), Angel (female Lucario)**_

* * *

After he took a glimpse on it, Splero sighed in relief...

"This is a fresh start now." - Splero though to himself -

He then took a look on Angel. The female Pokemon noticed him...

"What?" - Angel asked -

"Nothing, Angel. To be honest, your beauty hypnotizes me for so long." - Splero replied -

"Oh, you're so sweet. You're so sweet as chocolate, honey or vanilla." - Angel said -

"Yeah. Thanks." - Splero replied back, smiling -

Both of them kept on gazing with each other's eyes.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 17. In a next few days, Angel will finally be discharged from "hospital" along with Splero and the others. Stay tuned for Chapter 18, guys!**_


End file.
